A Chance Meeting between brothers
by zikkedia
Summary: Isshin has a bit of a secret, well other then he was a captain of the one of thirteen squads. So is his older Brother. One Shot Slightly Drabbleish.


A Chance Meeting Between Brothers.

Isshin wiped the blood away from the side of his mouth. It tasted like salt and rust, not a particularly _pleasant _tasting substance.

"One down," he looked around, "couple hundred to go."

His son's friends were putting up a valiant effort, practically thrashing every hollow that came their way they worked efficiently as a team.

He flash stepped and struck another hollow.

He knew there was Soul Reapers around, that would be the only way he could explain the sudden spike of spiritual pressure.

_About time _he thought.

The hiorie that was tied to his arm fluttered as he swung his Zanpakuto. The movement of the fabric was a small comfort, reminding him of times far gone.

_Masaki_. He thought. _What would you say if you saw me now?_

He brought the blade up again, decimating yet another hollow.

_Would you see the man you said looked cool as he took a drag from a cigarette. _

He remembered that day. The day he met her that is.

The cute waitress at a café. Long strawberry blonde hair tied to fall over her shoulder.

Him a soul reaper captain, waiting in his gigia for a sign of anything, something that had required him to leave the soul society.

Her bright smile as she said "What can I do you for?"

He looked up struck by the gorgeous girl before him, "Ahhh…"

Her brow furrowed a bit, "Are you not ready to order yet?"

He shook her head bringing himself back to reality. "Coffee, and some Fish and chips perhaps?"

She smiled, writing quickly onto her note pad. "Okay, I'll be right back with your coffee." She came back only a few minutes later a steaming cup in hand, "Here you go."

He had sat and quietly drank his coffee staring absently at the roof. He reached in his pocket of his coat and pulled a pack of smokes. He extracted the cigarette and put it in his mouth, and lit it inhaling deeply.

She put the plate down before him. "Here you are, sir." she smiled again.

Masaki had had a gorgeous smile.

Isshin shook his head bringing himself back to the here and now.

With another hollow decimated, he moved to the next.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman in soul reaper garb. She was almost pixie like. Her dark hair pulled up by a golden clip. Her grey eyes hidden behind the thin rims of her glasses. Vice Captain badge tied to her right arm. Eight Division. Nanao Ise. He sighed. Her captain wasn't far off.

With the addition of a captain and vice captain the hollow numbered at about a dozen now. There was no use in trying to get away now.

He had known that _eventually _this day would come. Twenty-two years was a long time to hide.

Masaki had always said it would come. That no matter where he ran, eventually he would have to face what he had left behind in the soul society.

She was right, of course. Masaki was _always right. _

She had been right about Ichigo, about how he had the ability to see and speak to spirits.

There were only two hollows left now. One for each of them. He saw the swish of pink out of the corner of his eye.

They finished the hollow simultaneously.

Shunsui looked up, looking to call a thanks to the man who had befell so many hollow but stopped when he saw who it was. His eyes widened in shock at the man who stood before him. "Isshin?"

Isshin lips formed a crooked smirk, "Fancy seeing you here," he sheathed his Zanpakuto, "Nii-sama."

So basically while reading the most recent update of bleach, I was like Isshin Kurosaki totally looks like Shunsui Kyoraku, alike enough to be brothers….. Sooo… dududa!

b/c I got to thinking, We don't know what squad Isshin was captain of. (Im asuming ten but that's me.) and they don't conect the surname of an ex-captain to Ichigo, and one that had deserted only 20 years previous.

So my theory, Shunsui, and Isshin are brothers. Isshin came to the human world and met this gorgouse girl, Masaki, who he fell in love with and married. Along the way he met Urahara, who gifted him with a gaigi that masked his spirtual pressure(which is why Uraharah and Isshin are all buddy buddy). Anywho, he changed his name and hid out in the world of the living. Had a son and two twin daughters. And the rest is as they say history.

This is a One shot.

Sort of drabbleish. And very random.

Thoughts?

Does anybody else see it? Or Have I lost it?

And back to editing I go!

Hugs

Melina

* ive been contemplating a name change, might be fun!*


End file.
